


Dumb DumB DUMB

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, It's Soft, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Jisung is supporting, Kinda AU, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, main Chanlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: Felix was so dumb Chan couldn't deal with it.Every single soul at a 200 meters radius could tell Jisung was a bit too charmed by the young Australian. All their friends knew, all their near relation guessed and even the more distant ones had a hunch. Hell, even the old man at the rice cake shop they frequented once a month had noticed something was up.So how could Felix not know? Or was he playing dumb? It wasn’t possible to be so oblivious.But Felix wasn't as Dumb as Chan thought he was





	Dumb DumB DUMB

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post a new chapter of the MinSung but this came instead. Oops?  
> I really hope you like it because this is the first story I wrote in one shot for a veeery long time.

Felix was so dumb Chan couldn’t deal with it.

He looks at the two same-age boys at the desk, sharing a single chair as they were focused on the computer. Or at least, Felix was focused on the computer. The other boy not so much given that his eyes were only looking at the one-day younger boy as he let his fingers play with the rips of his jeans.

How can Felix be dumb enough to not notice? It was too obvious.

Every single soul at a 200 meters radius could tell Jisung was a bit too charmed by the young Australian. All their friends knew, all their near relation guessed and even the more distant ones had a hunch. Hell, even the old man at the rice cake shop they frequented once a month had noticed something was up.

So how could Felix not know? Or was he playing dumb? It wasn’t possible to be so oblivious.

“And this one is yours too?” Felix asked in awe, taking off the earplugs as he talked.

“Oh, yeah, I wrote this one two years ago I think? Way before I started working with Chan,” Jisung smiled. “You can tell I wasn’t that good then,” he added with an embarrassed frown.

“No, no, it’s really good! And you're so young!”

Jisung’s frown disappeared faster than it appeared and turned into a fond smile as he watched the other boy beside him.

“We're literally the same age Felix,” he commented amusedly.

“You know what I mean. I wouldn’t be able to compose a song half as good as this one. I can tell you're talented and I'm sure it'll be so much better in a few years.”

His hand (finally) left the jeans it was playing with to tangle with Felix's hair, petting him lightly.

“Don't put yourself down. I know you can do wonders. You have a good sense of rhythm and you know the basics. I’m convinced you’re way better than you think.”

Before Felix had time to deny, Jisung caught his gaze and added boldly: “I can teach you. I have the whole equipment in my apartment, I can show you this weekend. If you’d like, of course.”

Felix barely considered the offer for a short minute before he agreed excitedly. He was shining, overjoyed, clearly not imagining one second his friend could have an ulterior motive.

Chan wondered if Felix could be dumber.

He knew the kid all too well. He could tell from his sparkling eyes and happy smile the idea of learning how to compose Music, write lyrics or create a choreography had always been his weakness. He was too willing to let anyone close if one of those topics was brought in the conversation. Really, this kid was too innocent and had no sense of self-preservation. He could probably get killed by any crazy stalker who would as much as talk about his favourite dance team.

Well, he couldn’t really complain since music (and English, maybe) was also what started their friendship in the first place, three years ago. He couldn’t blame Felix for being so passionate when he could spend 24 hours straight to his own studio without noticing the sun going up or down.

Shaking the thoughts away, he focused on the two still talking and was surprised to find a new kind of determination in Jisung’s eyes as he explained something about his latest lyrics. Chan couldn't exactly pinpoint what, but he could feel the difference.

Who knows, by the end of the week, things might be different between them.

 

“You didn’t talk as much today,” Felix commented on their way back to the district they were both living in. “You usually don’t miss a chance to bicker with Jisung about how your compos are so much better than his.”

“I know, but I think it didn’t really fit the situation,” Chan replied thoughtfully.

“Huh? Why? Since when do you need a situation to joke around?”

“Come on Lix. What I mean is that Jisung wouldn’t really welcome such mood-killer right when he finally mans up to ask you out.”

“Ask me out? Jisung?” Felix frowned surprised, as if he just missed important information, probably wondering if he misunderstood something in Korean again. “Ahh you mean about the teaching?” he asked and Chan rolled his eyes to let him know it was obvious. “Mate, you confused me, I thought you meant like… really asking me out.”

Chan shrugged and rolled his eyes at the younger boy. Dumb, really.

“Which is pretty much the same. He did ask you out, even if you didn’t take it this way.”

“He just asked to hang out so he can teach me some tips,” Felix felt the need to justify. “I don’t think there’s anything out of the ordinary.”

“Felix, “ Chan called, looking way more serious than he should in this situation, but the kid needed the clarification. “He asked you to hang out, at His House, the two of you, in private. You can’t tell me you don’t understand what he wants, right?”

Felix laughed and slapped gently Chan’s back as if he just shared one of the best jokes in town.

“You’re overacting Chan, we hang out at yours all the time and it’s not like it means anything besides two friends hanging out.”

“He wants you two to be Alone, he was clear about that, Lix!”

“So? It wouldn’t be the first time and we’re always the two of us as well.”

“It’s different!”

“How is it different? We’re friends!“

“He doesn’t think of you as a friend!“ Chan barely noticed his voice growing louder as they argued.

“Come on, how would you even know that?!”

“Believe me, you can't see how he looks at you, but I do.”

“Really? How come you're the only one to notice then?”

“I can tell because I’m not fucking blind!”

“Because I am?”

“YES!”

Chan stopped breathing and looked at Felix beside him. He was expressionless, eyes darker than usual

“I see…”

“Ah no, wait, that’s not what I mean. Well kinda, but no, not like that, it’s … ah~” Chan ruffled his hair in exasperation. For someone fluent in the two languages Felix could speak, the communication was more laborious than it should. The words didn’t come as easily as he wanted them to, but he really needed to do something. He couldn’t bear to witness such a disappointed look from Felix, especially if he was the one to cause it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“You seemed pretty genuine right now.”

“I Do think Jisung has a thing for you, but I didn't want to hurt you.”

Felix stared for a long time, piercing his soul. The other boy might be younger, Chan never felt so weak under someone's gaze.

“I know,” he finally sighed, seemingly torn between regret and affection.

“You know?” Chan repeated dumbly. “What do you mean 'I know'?”

“I know Jisung has a 'Thing' for me, as you say.”

“You do?!” Chan cried out surprised.

He gaped for a very-long minute until Felix nodded, affection and amusement winning over the troubling ounce of regrets.

“And I know this is not aimed to be a date.”

“How?!” Chan was lost, to say the least, but he was too captivated by Felix's sudden burst of laughter to think.

“How am I one blind one when you’re the dumb one who doesn’t even realize he’s throwing a jealous fit in front of me.”

“J-Jealous?” Chan's voice didn't crack, he just needed to cough, okay?

“Are you not?” Felix asked expectantly, making Chan's heart put on a sprint. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't know, Chan had always been subtle and Felix was too innocent to notice his feelings, wasn't he? Though if he knew about Jisung's intentions, he might not be as oblivious as Chan thought he was. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't confess on the spot, could he?

Felix sighed sadly and bit his lips nervously. He took a slow breath to gather his courage. “Jisung confessed he had a crush on me last month.”

Chan's attention was all on the younger boy, unable to look away for a single second. Felix chuckled uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze.

“I didn't think I would have to tell you out of all people,” he blushed and looked away, his hand messing with his hair to hide how tense he was. “I told him I liked someone else and we agreed to stay as friends.”

Chan had so many questions to ask, but he didn't know where to start. How did he miss so many things? Why did they hide it? Not that he would have told the other he had been turned down had he been in Jisung's shoes, but Felix? Felix was Always telling him everything. Chan knew everything about the younger Australian, they shared [ _almost_ ] everything, or so he thought.

How could he be so dumb?

He wanted to know, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer. Instead, he let Felix decide, silently encouraging him to go on if he wanted to.

“You probably didn't notice, but we didn't hang out the two of us after that. It was always with the others or with you. At that time he told me he would let me know when he is ready to hang out with me alone,” he paused. “This weekend will be the first time we hang out together since he... you know... said that. I was really happy he asked today because it means things will not be awkward any more and he might start to forgive me.”

Chan nodded, unsure and Felix looked down to his feet, contemplating his shoelaces.

“Don't blame yourself,” Chan said softly, cutting the silence. “There is nothing to forgive Felix, you can't force feelings. Jisung knows that too.”

Felix looked up at Chan and immediately noticed the dreamy melancholy on his soft features. The expression on his face was too familiar. Felix saw it appear random times when Chan looked at him when he thought nobody could see.

“I know. Which is why I never confessed to you, even when everybody told me I should.”

Chan froze on the spot. “I... you... WHAT?!”

Okay, this time he couldn't deny his voice failed him with the squeal that escaped his lips. To his defence, how could anyone expect him to gather his thoughts when the lovely boy in front of him was blushing as he spilt the dreamlike words.

“You know the guys keep telling me how obvious I am. For a while, I was convinced you knew about my feelings but you choose to ignore them,” Felix explained. “When I told him, Jisung tried to convince me you were just too dumb to realise anything, but I couldn't really believe him.” He chuckled. “Like... how could you be so oblivious to my feelings when you can always guess what I want to say even before I start as if you can read my mind?” He waited for the words to hit home, devoted eyes never moving away from the older boy in front of him.

“You like me,” Chan concluded in disbelief.

Felix scratched his neck, a sign of his discomfort. His hand reached higher to take his pulse as an attempt to keep his nerves under control.

“I love you, Chan.”

“What?!”

“Please don't make me repeat that again or I might combust,” Felix groaned, his red cheeks bright enough to make a cherry look pale.

“I can't believe... I... but you're too young! And... and...”

“I'm not a baby, Felix mumbled, contradicting his own statement with the cutest pout Chan ever witnessed.

“I mean you never… I thought you never thought of me that way. Of anyone, for that matter. You never mentioned liking anyone.”

“And why do you think I didn't?” Felix commented, ready to hide in a manhole if it could help him avoid the shame.

Chan felt very self-conscious suddenly. It made sense. It felt like a dream, but it sounded real. He couldn't believe it was real. It was too good to be true and yet...

“Right,” he said to no one in particular.

When he found himself two centimetres away from Felix's face, he realised his body reacted at its own will.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked before his brain to mouth filter could do its work.

Felix nodded and looked stray into Chan's eyes, trying to not falter. He was glad he couldn't blush more than he already was or he might die of hyperthermia.

“I spent three years trying to keep a grip on my feelings. You always look so bright and so innocent... You didn't seem ready, I didn't want to impose on you.” He paused and smiled, diving into Felix's deep brown eyes. “But I really love you, Felix.”

His hands cupped Felix's jaw delicately as he joined their lips. The touched was subtle and chaste, but enough to turn them both febrile. When they separated, Chan let his thumb stroke softly Felix's Baby cheeks before he put both arms down to wrap him in a hug.

Chan still felt a bit caught in a dream and tightened his grip against the younger boy.

“You are not a baby, but are still My Baby, right?” Chan enquired seriously.

“You're Dumb,” Felix laughed, welcoming the nickname. He huddled a bit more against the other, enjoying the warm embrace he was caught in.

“Yeah, maybe I am,” Chan agreed easily, placing an umpteenth butterfly kiss against Felix's soft lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For any suggestion, prompt, cheering or just to ramble with me, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodiaChi) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/melodiachu/) [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/MelodiaChu) (tho I didn't start on that XD)


End file.
